tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gloaming North
The northern continent of The Known Lands is known as the Gloaming North and sometimes the Sunset Kingdoms in the south, so-called for the sunsets which dip daily at its northern edge, as well as for its cloudy, often overcast skies. Northern climates range from the temperate oceanic in the Altane Coast, to the continental temperate Heartlands, the subarctic northern coast, and finally the arctic expanse of Vabrusfinol across the Icewreck Bay. History dialect, and in Empearvin.]] It is not known when the first men came upon the lands of the Gloaming North nor from whence they came beyond that they were people of the Shining South. Upon the banks of the Selvan, was where it is believed the Elteans landed and indeed it is known that the city of Selvanesco is the oldest of the Gloaming North. It is widely believed that the three tribes of the Eltean, Tuskic and Wilusic were once subjects of the Pharaohs of old. However, what we do know is the lands of the North these people first called home. In Old Altan their name means “First People” yet such a proclamation is in all likelihoods an apocryphal one, for ancient Tuskic artefacts have been found amongst the southern lands of the continent and the stories of the Wilushan tribesmen claim that the three tribes were once a single entity. The peoples that split from the three tribes have their own tales surrounding the First People. Amongst the frozen seas, there is an ancient Rus legend of a ship of sea dogs of every creed and colour that sailed to the ends of the world to escape an army of the damned while the Daltanes tell a sombre parable of three princesses born to three consorts of Pharaoh Hashemar: While this story is rife with Delvarran romanticism - from the warrior princesses to the implication that the Tearvins are descended from a woman who stole the sun - it is more likely intended as a lesson in humility and the limitations of man. From what we know, there is no record of a Pharaoh Hashemar - which is possibly a misappropriated Daltan translation of the City of Hakeshar - nor of a Pharaoh who made such a request. Of course, even the Great Kingdom remains a mystery to us beyond the dying embers of its reign. So for all we know there could be a grain of truth behind this story. However one will find that it is primarily tall tales of dashing adventurers and exiled princes escaping the wrath of the heathen south that are the most common myths one will hear in the Gloaming North. Nations *The Kingdom of Braeden *The Queendom of Delvarra *The Empire of Gilderdammen *The Crusader State of Hassek *The Outlaw State of Hygrras *The Queendom of Irriander *The Peoples Republic of Janderschstaff *The Arch-Prelacy of Krantschfell *The Serene Principality of Luddovicco *The Serene Principality of Morbihannan *The Kingdom of Nevira *The Queendom of Suddesco *The Grand City of Tulles *The Empire of Tyvic *The Tsardom of Vasque *The Serene Principality of Zilaresco Category:Places